


Bad Day for Brawlers

by Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin



Series: Girls Like Us in a Place Like This [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Snippet, just like me, thats it it’s short and it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin/pseuds/Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin
Summary: The first in a series of snippets showing the lives and relationship of Cara and her girlfriend, Charis (OFC).
Relationships: Cara Dune/Charis (OFC), Cara Dune/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girls Like Us in a Place Like This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636984
Kudos: 7





	Bad Day for Brawlers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vive_grande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vive_grande/gifts).



> This is the first in an on going series of snippets and one shots focusing on Cara and my OC Charis, written generally as gifts for my best friend who has, once again, convinced me to write gay Star Wars things at two in the morning.

Cara resisted the urge to slam her head against the door of the small, but homey, hut she’d been living in since the Mandalorian had left Sorgan — it would only make the burgeoning headache she had worse. 

Today had not been a good day for fights, and she’d barely made even for the few drinks and meal she’d bought. It wasn’t as bad as the days when she came home limping, or worse, didn’t make it home at all and instead was dragged up to a bed above whatever establishment she’d bloodied that evening — but a wasted day and empty credit pouch stung worse than a broken nose or bleeding lip did. 

“You’re back! What do I need to patch up today, oh-mighty-shock-trooper?” And oh, that voice soothed Cara’s hurts better than any bacta ever could. 

Charis. The pretty, sarcastic, and damn skilled with a medkit woman that made the backwater piece of nowhere named Sorgan worth sticking around on (other than the fact that no imps, no New Republicans, and no bounty hunters would be caught dead here, of course). It was her hut, technically, though she hadn’t lived in it much longer than Cara had. Charis had a past, leagues away from Cara’s but something worth escaping none the less, that had lead her to Sorgan for much the same reasons. Of course, Charis, being small and skilled and sweet when she wanted to be, had no problem finding work. It’s how they’d met, Charis working as a waitress at one of the hole in the walls Cara had a fight night in — the blonde woman had practically peeled her off the floor after a nasty match and lectured her the entire time she was setting the ex-shock trooper’s nose and splitting her staved knuckles. Cara’d spent the night in her hut after that, taken in like a stray lothcat, and hadn’t left since. 

“Nothing today, ‘Ris, just a couple of bruises. Only got two rounds in, seems like everyone’s off punching someone else for a change.” Cara caught Charis in a kiss as she walked around the wooden divider that separated the bedroom from the rest of the hut, smiling as she caught the floral scent of her lover’s soap. 

“Mm,” Charis leaned back, still holding Cara’s shoulders, “Sure you haven’t just wiped the floor with everyone on Sorgan already? Scared off all the competition, hm?” 

Cara laughed and gave the smaller woman another swift kiss before pulling away to begin peeling off her armor, “How was your day? That shipment from Corellia ever come in?” 

“Not yet,” Charis answered, “But you know how long it takes for anything to make it way out here, especially with the New Republic’s trade routes still getting sorted.” 

“I do, I do. I just hope it does actually get here eventually, you told me how low Keti’s stocks are getting with some of the things Sorgan doesn’t make. But,” Cara set the last of her armor and weapons down on the chair she kept them piled on, “that’s enough about work.” 

She pulled Charis in for another kiss, and couldn’t help but smile as she dragged her into the bedroom by her belt loops. 

Yes, it had been a bad day for a brawler on Sorgan, but it was a pretty good day for Cara Dune. 


End file.
